Locked in
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Delsin has been captured and locked up in Curdun Cay with a disrupter to his powers. His only hope of escape is his newly found friends. SEND OC'S PLEASE STORY IS ABANDONED I MAY RESTART IT
1. Chapter 1

Delsin sighed being this was his second month being locked in Curdun Cay with a disrupter to his powers. Being shoved in the metal doors day after day only to feel huge weights and sharp white pain. Being tested on was not what Delsin had in mind for the rest of his life. Hearing the heavy double doors shut as he could practically see the scientists behind the two-way mirror. The foul scientists must get a kick out of seeing conduits suffer. Reggie must be severely worried for his little brother has been captured by the redhead bitch.

The coldness was everywhere in the souls of the men, the damp room itself, and the sleek dirty table and chains.

No escape…

However, Delsin did meet some friends he would consider as being they all are planning to escape. So far there is Fetch, Eugene, a bit more, and a woman named Praxis.

They must all leave the evil place and take down the D.U.P. and Augustine for what they have done.

 **(Send me YOUR OC's I am going to try a story using other people's ideas and work on emotions and actions from there.)**

 **-NO MARY SUE'S PLEASE!**

 **~Thanks again**

 **OC INFO**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Power:**

 **Traits:**

 **Past:  
**

 **Family:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Looks ex. Hair type and color, eye color, skin color...**

 **Backstory:**

 **Skills:**


	2. Chapter 2

Damn-it these D.U.P.'s are really starting to piss Delsin off. Everyday poked and prodded like some kind of test monkey.

"Remember you only have ten minutes Bio-terrorist." One of the agents growled out as he hulled the poor smoke user to the cafeteria that shouldn't even be called that. The agents were everywhere guns held up pointing at the conduits at every move they made.

"You idiots better keep watch of these Bio-terrorists you remember the others that escaped!" one of the lead agents screamed at the others.

"It was only a couple and all they could do was control emotion, and rust." One of the more idiotic ones said.

"Those are still powerful powers that we need to catch along with the neon and video!"

"Hey, watch where you are going!" one of the Bio-terrorists snarled to an Asian boy.

"Woah, calm down dude he did nothing wrong." Delsin said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Run into me again and you'll regret it!" He grounded out as he stalked away.

"That is no right to treat someone like that!" Another young man confronted the Prisoner as they started to fight.

"Don't forget the name Max!" He yelled as the guy stumbled with a couple punches and the D.U.P. stunned them both to take them to their cells.

"Hey, dude are you alright?" Delsin asked as the young adult nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really like conflict." His grey eyes looked down.

"I wish I could have thanked that man." He sighed.

"Don't worry I am sure you can just look for someone named Max."

"I will try."

"Ha, you remind me of one of my friends who can't socialize for nothing."

"I can speak up just fine." His grey eyes gleamed with something delsin could not figure out.

"My name is Delsin." He said holding out his hand as the young adult shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Derek."

"So, what's your power?" Delsin asked as the brown haired man looked up with a gleam.

"The ocean."

"Wait, hold up what?"

"You know water, coral, fish, sand." He said giving Delsin a weird look.

"Woah, so like a cooler Aquaman?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Times up Bio-terrorists back to the cells!" the leader yelled as a sudden shock went through all of their collars making them all kneel.

A bunch of guards came in a hulled us all to our cells. The one who grabbed Delsin shoved him in and put so many locks and chains on he couldn't even count them all with all the overlapping chains.

To his right, he could make out another man in the cell next to him that he never seen before.

"Hey, are you new here." the man at first didn't reply but looked up with a face full of distraught.

"Hm." Is all he answered with.

"Uh, well my name is Delsin and you are."

"You talk a lot don't you?" Delsin could make out his blue eyes and a scar on his cheek.

"So.."

"Mike."

"Mike?"

"Yeah, my name."

"Oh, right sorry."

"Hm."

"So, uh what's your power?"

"Fireworks."

"Really! Aw man, I can't even imagine how great that would be with all the bangs and explosions!" Delsin said as he made explosion noises.

"How are you so...excited with all of this?" Suddenly Delsin's expression darkened and he sighed.

"I am not excited I just don't want to think about it."

"Oh! Do you know someone named Derek he has brown hair, grey eyes, power better than Aquaman's?"

"Sorry, I do not."

"Maybe someday you will."

"Perhaps."

"Any family?"

"No." The answer was grounded out.

"None?"

"Just stop asking about it."

"Okay jeez, well I have a brother who is the sheriff of Salmon Bay.

Delsin's rambling went on and on as the man listened, but was cut short due to an alarm going off.

 **Yeah, I know short and I am sorry it took so long to update. I promise I will often for you guys!**

 **Thanks, Fail Plane, DarkSydeRick, Blue Wolf, Chocolatemoose, and The Crystal Brick for your amazing OC's I really like them all!**


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Delsin could hear the echoing of footsteps as one of the D.U.P. as he hit the bars with the gun in his hand./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Come on and stick your hands through the bars." His tone was more annoyed than anything and if he did not have a helmet on Delsin would have seen him roll his eyes and glare./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Pft, fine but you could at least say please."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Keep quiet!" the Department of Unified Protection's guards were never nice to Bio-terrorists and if they were well Delsin doesn't know what the red-headed bitch would do. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The shackles around his wrists were heavy and seemed like the type to cause chafing as did the collars./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Can you at least show some hospitality we are people too."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Don't try that card I heard that many times you are a threat to the normal people."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Normal!" Delsin was seething sure they were not 'normal' but that was good./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Say another word and I will keep a muzzle on you." The guard was losing his patience really fast as he made the cuffs tighter and opened the cage with the gun to Delsin's back./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Having no choice Delsin moved forward as he wished he could tear this place down and make Augustine pay./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The chains were the only sound in the hall besides the footsteps from the two as Delsin could only glance at the other Conduits in cages. So many that had lives as they are locked up here with no contact with their family. Delsin could only wonder how many had family and friends like him and Reggie, Fetch, and Eugene. As they kept walking he saw a girl who looked to be no more than ten just crying. Now that got Delsin pissed a little girl would do nothing like killing people or at least he hoped./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Go!" The guard yelled as he was forced to keep moving as they stopped in front of a secure door. The guard unlocked it with an eye scan as the lights blinked to green. It slid open as he was once again forced to move until his cuffs were taken off and he was pushed in a container./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What the hell!" He yelled as he could see more D.U.P. enter the other side of the room and some lab people in long white coats./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I am not a test monkey you idiots!" Delsin proclaimed but they seemed to be messing with a machine. Although, one guard came on and clasped chains and shackles on his legs and arms as they were connected to the floor. Delsin thought of fighting back but he deemed that an idiotic plan as his powers was disabled and all the guards had powered guns and some obtained concrete./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Come on I did nothing to you!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Hm, nothing you say what about our friends you took out with all of your smoke powers." The so called defender stated./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What! That was your fault you guys attacked me first."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"He said nothing as the agent just joined the others as the door blinked red as it shut./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Test one can begin." One of the female scientists said as the others flipped switches./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What is this?" Delsin asked as the chains seemed to make a humming sound./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""You are a smoke conduit we have never had one like the others here we would like to see what you can take." She explained as her glasses glared from the light./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Delsin heard a clicking noise from the collar and in the reflection of himself, he seen the collar power down a bit from three lights being green to only two./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Suddenly an unbearable pain of electricity came through as he screamed and when it was done he could just pant. He watched as the burns on his skin healed slower than normal./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Next was cold, ice, and some water that somehow hurt more than the electricity. The last one was fire which did not hurt as nearly as the other two had./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"In the end, Delsin could not take that much as his powers could only heal so much and he fainted./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"_/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongSeattle, Washington/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""How the hell can we get Delsin from Curdun Cay!" Reggie screamed at the two Conduits./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I don't know the only way we got out is because we were being transported." Fetch said as she was sick of having a yelling match with powerless and besides this was getting them nowhere at all./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Okay, uh what if we somehow find other Conduits to help us." Eugene said nervously hating the fact of talking to others./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Not bad Teen Angel but where would we find Conduits who are in hiding?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What did Delsin do to find you two?" Reggie asked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""He knew we escaped already from the news and tracked us down by our powers." Fetch said not seeing how this will help./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Exactly! Perhaps if we scope the city we can find any remnants of a Conduit." Reggie concluded as Eugene looked skeptical./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""That's great and all, but what about the fact they are hiding." He said not agreeing with the plan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""They have to come out once and a while." Reggie said rolling his eyes " You know to eat and stuff it is not like you guys are robots."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""So, I guess I will scope up high to search." Fetch said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""No, no, no this will not work the D.U.P. is huge even if we find a couple Conduits we can't win!" Eugene was trying to tell them./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Come on Teen Angel we can at least try." Fetch said glancing at him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""It is futile to try the inevitable is that we will get caught again either dead or alive!" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Okay, what about if we find some other Conduits and think of a plan then."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""That's better." Eugene said slowly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Let's find some Conduits." Reggie said as Fetch glared./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What?" He shrugged./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""We are not mice we are finding Conduits not catching them." Fetch grounded out as Reggie put his hands up in a mock surrender./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
